Mac and Dennis: Manhunters
"Mac and Dennis: Manhunters" is the first episode of the fourth season of It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia. Synopsis Charlie and Dee freak out when they eat what they think is human meat Frank had stored away and become cannibalistic. Meanwhile, Mac and Dennis take up hunting and go after the most dangerous prey of all--man. Recap 1:30 P.M. on a Wednesday Charlie and Dee enjoy a steak in Paddy's. Frank comes in and yells at them for stealing his venison that he hunted. Dennis and Mac tell him that hunting deer is no challenge, but that hunting a human is the only true test of a hunter. Frank insists that they shouldn't hunt a man, because he was once hunted and was forced to kill people. The gang tries to convince him he's confusing his life with Rambo. At Charlie's apartment, Dee and Charlie are eating another steak. Frank enters and tells them that they just ate human meat. They don't believe him and blow it off. The next day, Charlie arrives at Dee's apartment and they both are craving the taste of the meat they had the previous night. They don't believe it was human meat, so go to Chinatown to find exotic meats that it could be. A butcher sells them monkey meat and other types. Charlie and Dee finish sampling the meats but agree that none of them have satisfied their craving. They admit they might be cannibals, but need to first eat human flesh again to test it. They decide to go to the morgue, with hot plate and beer in tow. There, they come close to eating a dead guy, but get scared and leave. While walking home, they realize they need to try fresh human meat. The spot a homeless kid and take him back to Charlie's apartment. Meanwhile, Mac and Dennis have lured Rickety Cricket to Paddy's Pub, promising him a date with Dee. They tell him they are going to hunt him, and he flees. Dennis and Mac wear camo, drink beer, and hide in a cardboard box on a sidewalk waiting for Cricket to make his usual hobo rounds picking up trash. They debate between giving him a gorilla mask and tea bagging him. They spot him and start to chase him, but he climbs up a truck and up a fire escape. They don't attempt to follow. Cricket collapses under an overpass, where Frank approaches him, offering to help pay Dennis and Mac back for hunting Cricket. When Mac and Dennis wake up, they find notes stabbed through their pillows. Dennis also finds that Mac has given him a gorilla mask and Dennis has tea bagged Mac. The notes, however, are from Cricket. They agree to use Dee to lure Cricket. Dennis and Mac arrive at Charlie's apartment, where Charlie and Dee are rubbing spices on the homeless kid's arm. The kid runs away. Frank calls Dennis, threatening to burn him alive, but just enters the apartment with Cricket and tells them that he taught them a lesson. Charlie interrupts, demanding more human meat to which Frank explains was just raccoon meat and that their hunger was probably from a tapeworm. Charlie and Dee, still crazed, chase Frank out of the apartment with knives, positive that they must taste human meat to know for sure. Cricket is left alone with Dennis and Mac and "a couple pairs of sour, sweaty balls." Alliances * Charlie and Dee: Charlie and Dee team up to find the source of Frank's meat, eventually deciding that it must be human meat. They bring a homeless guy back to Charlie's apartment, where they prepare to eat him. * Dennis and Mac - Dennis and Mac hunt Rickety Cricket, despite Frank's warnings. * Frank and Cricket - Frank decides to join forces with Cricket to hunt Mac and Dennis back and teach them a lesson. Cast Starring *Charlie Day as Charlie Kelly *Glenn Howerton as Dennis Reynolds *Rob McElhenney as Mac *Kaitlin Olson as Dee Reynolds *Danny DeVito as Frank Reynolds Guest Starring * David Hornsby as Cricket * Jonathan Spencer as Morgue Worker Co-Starring * Michael Blaiklock as Fat Street Kid * Kaidy Kuna as Chinese Butcher Trivia *This is the first time in the series that one of the characters (precisely, Charlie) use the word "fuck" (or a derivative of that word) - but this curse was censored. Also, you can hear this bad word from the members of The Gang in "The Nightman Cometh Live!", their Christmas special, the 6th Season episode "Mac and Charlie: White Trash", the 8th Season episode "The Gang Gets Analyzed", and in musical form in the 9th Season episode "The Gang Tries Desperately To Win An Award". *While in Dee's apartment coming up with the morgue plan, Charlie's plate changes position's but he never touches it. In one scene, his fork is clearly visible, but in the next it looks like all you can see is the knife. *The morgue worker's line about liking "yogurt up my ass and a popsicle stick in my mouth" echoes a line from the movie "Boogie Nights," in which the character Floyd Gondolli says "I like simple pleasures, like butter in my ass, lollipops in my mouth." *As Charlie and Sweet Dee are walking down the street eating meat, they walk past a business called, "Orange22" which is located at 125 W 4th St # 104 Los Angeles, CA, not in Philly. Quotes :Frank: Don't even joke about hunting no man. :Dennis: Who's joking? I'm not joking. :Frank: Oh yeah? Well, I was hunted once. I'd just came back from 'Nam. I was hitching through Oregon and some cop started harassing me. Next thing you know, I had a whole army of cops chasing me through the woods! I had to take 'em all out--it was a bloodbath! :(everyone pauses awkwardly) :Charlie: That's 'Rambo', dude. :Frank: What? :Charlie: You just described the plot of 'Rambo'. :(Mac, Dennis, and Charlie all agree at once) :Dennis: Yeah, and come to think of it, that's not the first time you've described your life in the way of John Rambo's life. :Charlie: I barely cooked it. I slapped it on the radiator to heat it up. :Dee: That's gross, but it's so good I don't care. :Mac: We. Are going. To hunt you. Cricket. :Rickety Cricket: What? What happens if I get caught? :Dennis: Ohh, don't get caught! :Cricket runs out of Paddy's. :Mac: And the hunt begins. :Dennis: Yes it does. :Mac: This is going to be fun. So what do you suppose is going to happen when we do catch him? :Dennis: I suppose we do something teabag related. :Charlie: Did you try other types of meats? Like deli meats and sandwich meats? And did you go crazy? Licking everything in your apartment, like your shoe? I even licked the cat's fanny! :Dennis: I'm so excited! Feel my nips! :Dennis: Come on, man. Don't bring me down. Not right now. Not when my nips are like this. :Dennis: You're confusing your life with Rambo again. :Charlie: That's how you become a cannibal, Dee. Look, you get one taste of delicious, delicious human meat and none of this stuff ever satisfies you ever again for the rest of your life. :Dee: Okay, now I just think that you're overreacting. :Charlie: Oh, really? :Dee: Yeah, that's stupid. :Charlie: '''Is that stupid? Oh, I'm sorry, Dee, well then I guess "Jaws 4" is stupid, OK, because that's the exact same plot! :Dee: OK, all right, calm down. Before you start accusing us of becoming cannibals or sharks or whatever it is you're trying to say, I think we need to find out if what we ate was actually human. :Charlie: No shit, that's what we've been doing! I ate a fucking monkey, Dee! :Mac: Hunting is awesome, Dennis! We get to wear sweet clothes and get wasted all day! :Dennis: Yeah, it's just like our normal lives, except at the end of it we get to put our nuts in some dude's mouth. :Dennis: Well, that's going to be a problem, I laser. It's like a turtle shell down there. :'''Morgue worker: I'm not going to judge, man. I like yogurt in my ass and a popsicle stick in my mouth! :Charlie: Is it racist if we don't eat this guy? Because this white guy over here looks so much better to me. :Charlie: Cannibalism? Racism? Dude that's not for us... those are decisions that are best left to the suits in Washington. We're just here to eat some dude! :Frank: They drew first blood! :Rickety Cricket: What is that, is that Rambo? :Mac: You put your balls in my mouth when I was sleeping? That is rape. That is borderline rape. :Rickety Cricket: Get ready for a mouthful of strawberry-blonde hair covered balls. :Dennis: Just you and us and a couple pairs of sour, sweaty balls. Category:It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes on a Wednesday Category:Episodes at 1:30 pm Category:Season Premieres